Преподы – тоже люди? ПЕРВОАПРЕЛЬСКИЙ БОНУС Разведка боем
by Taiyo Hisakawa
Summary: К чему может привести вмешательство в отношения друзей.


**ПЕРВОАПРЕЛЬСКИЙ БОНУС. Разведка боем**

Раздавшийся совершенно неожиданно для хозяина небольшой квартирки звонок, оторвал его от размышлений над очередной заковыристой задачей по математике. Зоро поднял голову и взглянул в сторону коридора, откуда уже донеслась новая трель. Прошествовав к входной двери, парень распахнул ее и немного удивленно уставился на открывшуюся ему картину. У противоположной стены, прислонившись к ней спиной и засунув руки в карманы короткой дутой куртки, стоял светловолосый парень, насколько помнил его Ророноа, лучший друг Эйс-сенсея – Марко, по прозвищу Феникс. Кивнув головой в знак приветствия, зеленоволосый посторонился, давая своему нежданному гостю войти в его квартиру.  
– Чай, кофе, пиво? – спросил мечник блондина, открывая дверцу навесного шкафчика, когда парни оказались в небольшой кухне.  
– Чай, вполне подойдет, – отозвался тот, садясь на табурет за столом и рассматривая чистое и опрятное, без единой лишней вещи помещение. – Что, даже больше ничего и не спросишь?  
– Например? – школьник бросил взгляд на своего гостя, доставая все необходимое для приготовления горячего ароматного напитка.  
– Ну, например, как я здесь оказался и что я тут забыл? – усмехнулся Феникс, внимательно глядя на все манипуляции с водой, заваркой и посудой, которые в этот момент проделывал Зоро.  
– По поводу первого – тут я уже ничему не удивляюсь, ну а насчет второго мне кажется, что я в любом случае узнаю, чем обязан, – хмыкнул Ророноа, завершая все приготовления и разливая чай в две глиняные чашки и ставя их на стол. Вытащив из шкафа еще и пакет с каким-то печеньем, парень устроился напротив Марко.  
– Хм, а ведь неплохо! Не хуже, чем получается у Санджи, – удивленно воскликнул Феникс, немного отхлебнув из своей кружки и поднимая взгляд на поморщившегося от нелестного сравнения зеленоволосого. – Где ты этому научился, ты же, вроде, не интересовался кулинарией?  
– В додзё, – нехотя пояснил Зоро. – У нас было несколько уроков и по другим обрядам и традициям Японии.  
– И каким же обрядам еще вы обучались? – что-то неуловимо изменилось в голосе Марко, и Зоро поднял на него недоуменный взгляд, встречаясь с серыми глазами напротив и находя в них какой-то опасный огонек.  
– Прости, что? – переспросил школьник, нахмурившись.  
Феникс отставил свою чашку в сторону, скрепил пальцы в замок и чуть склонил голову к плечу, все так же пристально глядя на мечника.  
– Среди самураев было много прелюбопытнейших церемоний, – светловолосый обольстительно улыбнулся.  
– Например? – настороженно поинтересовался Ророноа.  
Марко поднялся со своего места, обошел стол и встал перед повернувшимся в его сторону пареньком, наклоняясь к нему, приподнимая указательным пальцем его голову за подбородок и шепча в самые губы, не прерывая при этом зрительный контакт:  
– Например, сюдо [1], считающееся обязательным при подготовке воина-самурая, наравне с кэндо, стрельбой из лука и владением копьем. А твой тренер обучает тебя и этому тоже?  
Зоро резко дернулся, возмущенный одним лишь только фактом того, что такое предположение вообще могло возникнуть в светловолосой голове, не говоря уже о всех этих сальных намеках, но Феникс был готов к реакции зеленоволосого и вцепился в его плечо, до синяков впиваясь в кожу пальцами и не позволяя школьнику подняться со своего места.  
– Какого черта ты творишь? – сглотнув, хрипло спросил мечник.  
– Разве это не очевидно? – мурлыкнул в ответ парень.  
– Это не законно…  
– Брось, по европейским меркам ты уже совершеннолетний, – хмыкнул блондин, сокращая разделяющее их расстояние и прижимаясь своими губами к чужим, тут же сминая их и проникая в рот зеленоволосого языком.  
Зоро, наконец-то, справился с первоначальным потрясением и резко оттолкнул от себя наглеца, вскакивая на ноги. Марко усмехнулся и нарочито медленно облизнулся, прикусывая нижнюю губу и в упор глядя в сверкающие гневом изумруды глаз школьника.  
– Да брось, ты же не девчонка, чтобы так ломаться. Тебе понравится, я обещаю, к тому же, гомосексуализм есть в крови каждого самурая…  
– Да черта с два! – порывисто воскликнул, все еще находящийся не в состоянии поверить в происходящее, Ророноа и попытался выйти из кухни, но Феникс преградил ему дорогу. – Проваливай из моей квартиры!  
– Только после того, как получу желаемое, – мрачно пообещал блондин, резко подаваясь вперед и с силой заламывая зеленоволосому руки за спиной и впечатывая его в стену, наваливаясь со спины.  
Насколько бы силен не был Зоро, но вырваться из захвата ему не удалось – Марко все же не даром ел свой хлеб и был одним из сильнейших бойцов по муай тай в стране. К тому же на его стороне был возраст и опыт рукопашных поединков, в то время как школьник отдавал предпочтение иайдо и сражениям на мечах.  
– Ну же, не ломайся и тогда ты получишь куда как больше удовольствия, – жарко прошептал в ухо зеленоволосого парня Феникс, еще теснее прижимаясь к нему со спины и вжимаясь своим пахом в упругую попку, скрытую тонкой тканью домашних штанов.  
– Обойдешься, – сдавленным голосом произнес мечник, не оставляя все же безуспешных попыток вырваться из удерживающих его рук.  
– А жаль, – прошептал блондин, проводя по щеке парня влажную полосу языком и погружая его в ушную раковину школьника.  
Зоро дернулся от неожиданности и затем напрягся всем телом, в то время как светловолосый продолжал вылизывать смуглую кожу. Свободной рукой Марко проник под хлопковую майку зеленоволосого и, огладив кубики пресса, задрал ткань выше и сжал между пальцами один из сосков парня. Ророноа снова дернулся и зашипел сквозь зубы в ответ на грубую ласку. Феникс расплылся в улыбке, получив подтверждение своей догадке, и потерся полувставшим органом, скрытым грубой тканью джинсы об попку мечника. Школьник попытался уйти от этого прикосновения, и блондин, краем сознания уловив этот бессмысленный жест, тихонько хмыкнул и несильно, но вполне ощутимо укусил того за плечо, тут же зализывая укус и засасывая смуглую кожу шеи. Рука светловолосого, напоследок слегка царапнув второй сосок парня, спустилась ниже и легла на пах парня.  
– Ну, вот, а ты еще пытался все отрицать, – удовлетворенно прошептал на ухо зеленоволосого Марко, почувствовав явное возбуждение Зоро. – Признай уже, что ты меня хочешь, ведь это же очевидно.  
– Черта… с два, – тяжело дыша, прохрипел Ророноа, и Феникс немного раздраженно цыкнул.  
– Ну, как знаешь, а ведь я хотел по-хорошему, – с этими словами ладонь блондина сильнее сжала член школьника, и тот с шумом втянул носом воздух.  
Блондин хмыкнул и приспустил штаны парня, расстегивая ширинку на своих джинсах и шире раздвигая ноги Зоро. Сплюнув в ладонь и размазав слюну по своему напряженному органу, Марко приставил головку члена к анусу зеленоволосого, и, не пытаясь проникнуть в его тело, снова сомкнул пальцы на его возбужденной плоти. Школьник всхлипнул и подался вперед, навстречу ласкающей его руке, но осознав, что он делает, он тут же дернулся назад, насаживаясь на член Феникса. На лице светловолосого появилась лукавая ухмылка, и он провел по всей длине органа парня, пощекотав большим пальцем дырочку на чувствительной головке и с каждым новым движением зеленоволосого все глубже погружаясь в его тело.  
Ророноа полностью потерялся в ощущениях, которые ему дарил Марко и уже, окончательно наплевав на всю дикость ситуации, насаживался на член блондина, толкаясь затем в ласковую руку. Тишина кухни нарушалась судорожным, шумным дыханием парней, и похабными хлюпающими звуками с которыми один проникал в тело другого. Почувствовав, что школьник вот-вот кончит, Феникс ускорил темп, и позволил тому излиться в его ладонь, в тот же момент вытаскивая свой член из смуглого тела и заляпывая спину мечника своей спермой.  
Уткнувшись лбом куда-то между лопаток, тяжело дышащего, Зоро, Марко отметил всплывшую где-то на самом краю сознания мысль о том, что он всего то и хотел, что подразнить зеленоволосого и выяснить тем самым насколько тот готов принять Эйса. Нда, выяснил, ничего не скажешь. Черт!

* * *

**A/N  
[1] Сюдо **(衆道) – термин, обозначающий традиционные японские гомосексуальные отношения между взрослым мужчиной и юношей. Они были распространены в самурайской среде со средних веков до XIX века.  
Подробнее здесь: . ?jpostid=112401956&journalid=1694938&go=prev&categ=1

Действие в бонусе происходит после 15-й главы "Дилемма" основной истории.

Воспринимать исключительно как ШУТКУ и ничего кроме, в основном сюжете эти события не рассматриваются, они миф, фикция, этого не было )))


End file.
